


Halo's "Vicinity of Obscenity," GMV

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Human-Covenant War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: An AMV to one of the best (or worst) fictional wars around.





	Halo's "Vicinity of Obscenity," GMV

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56OuelzImw4


End file.
